User blog:JamesTheNerdKing/Magnificent Qualities Administrators Should Possess
Administrators are a group of people who possess power in some shape or size. They may rule over a chat, or perhaps they may rule over a wiki, but they have power in some kind of way. However, if one takes a look at any of the many wikis that have died or became troll infested pits of bubbling, disgusting, revolting trolls, then you'll see not everyone is fit for the role of an Administrator. Using my experience as an Administrator, and my experience of dealing with other Administrators, I am going to discuss a few things that, in my opinion, every Administrator should possess. Admitting Being Wrong Administrators are humans just like everyone else. We make mistakes and we fix those mistakes. Sometimes, our mistakes and faults are pointed out by users. Some Administrators will take this as an insult, which leads to hatred directed toward them. If an Administrator makes a mistake which is caught by a user, they should be thankful and fix the mistake, instead of being hateful and not fixing it. This will earn them the respect of the community. Toleration Toleration is a thing most places can't seem to fully grasp. We've found some, but then a new issue needs to be tolerated. Administrators should be tolerant in order to perform tasks without bias, as it may hurt their reputation, along with the wiki's reputation, if they have bias. Relaxation When it comes to Administrators, the one thing most people do not enjoy, is a high strung Administrator. These types of Administrators can't take a joke, nor can they realize no one is arguing with them. These Administrators usually make the most enemies, which can lead to large amounts of hate directed towards them, and depending on who their superior is, it can lead to their downfall. Relaxed Administrators usually make friends with others much more easily, and can take jokes. Tense and high strung Administrators usually ban more people, some of these victims being innocent or broke the rules due to being a rookie, and this leads to bad reputation for the wiki and Administrator in question. Humbleness Some Administrators like to think of themselves as kinds and queens. They imagine they sit atop a golden throne, which itself sits atop a pile of the bones of victims of their mighty banhammers. These Administrators can be the worst people in a chat or on a wiki, and aren't going to make many allies besides fellow narcissistic Administrators. Administrators who understand the problems of users and can help users sort out issues with other Administrators, are usually going to be appreciated and welcomed by users and other Administrators. Closing With those types of qualities, an Administrator can become the favorite person in the community. While some Administrators are in it for the power, the notoriety, or just because they like shiny things, there are other Administrators who are in it to help make the wiki a better place. Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Advice Blogs